Over the last few years, it has become more common for hand-held and laptop computers to incorporate stylus-based user interfaces. Such stylus-based computers typically include a digitizing flat panel display surface. Using the tip of the stylus, a user may select, highlight, and write on the digitizing display surface. The stylus-based computer interprets marks made using the stylus in order to manipulate data, enter text, and execute conventional computer application tasks such as spreadsheets, word processing programs, and the like. Stylus-based computers can also recognize handwritten symbols, such as alphanumeric characters, as well as command-type gestures.
The stylus-based interface thus provides a natural way for the user to interact with a computer. However, because the stylus-based interface has just recently become commonplace, its fill potential has not yet been realized; there is room for improvement.